Minty Meadow (Episode 64)
This article is about the 64th Reality episode in the game. If you are looking for the fifth Reality episode in the game, see Minty Meadow (Episode 5). | difficulty = Very Hard }} Story This is the first episode that is part of a three-episode story arc. Before episode: Tiffi wants to find Misty, and she walks out of the screen. After episode: Story continues to Cookie Crossing. New things *Nothing new is added. Levels This episode has five somewhat hard - hard levels: , , , and , as well as five very hard levels: , , , and . Overall, it is much harder than the previous episode, Delectable Depths and the original Minty Meadow. Gallery Story= Ep64-1.png|Episode story Ep64-2.png|Episode story Minty Meadow (64)-bg Animating.gif|Episode story (animation) |-| Levels= Level 936 Reality.png|Level 936 - |link=Level 936 Level 937 Reality.png|Level 937 - |link=Level 937 Level 938 V2 HTML5.png|Level 938 - |link=Level 938 Level 939 Reality.png|Level 939 - |link=Level 939 Level 940 V2 HTML5.png|Level 940 - |link=Level 940 Level 941 Reality.png|Level 941 - |link=Level 941 Level 942 V2 HTML5.png|Level 942 - |link=Level 942 Level 943 Reality before.png|Level 943 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 943 Level 943 Reality after.png|Level 943 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 943 Level 944 Reality.png|Level 944 - |link=Level 944 Level 945 V2 HTML5.png|Level 945 - |link=Level 945 Level 946 V3 HTML5.png|Level 946 - |link=Level 946 Level 947 V3 HTML5.png|Level 947 - |link=Level 947 Level 948 Reality nerfed.png|Level 948 - |link=Level 948 Level 949 V2 HTML5.png|Level 949 - |link=Level 949 Level 950 V2 HTML5.png|Level 950 - |link=Level 950 |-| CCS television ad= Level 461 appearing in the CCS Tv ad (720p).png|Minty Meadow in CCS television ad |-| Champion title= Minty Meadow Share.png Top Tracker.png|Champion title|link=Top Tracker |-| Icon= Mintymeadow64.png|Episode icon |-| Miscellaneous= Ep64releasedpic.png|After the release poster Trivia *This is the first episode in Reality to have an identical episode name with a previous episode, Minty Meadow (in World 1). This is because it represents the starting scene in this three-episode story arc, and it indeed takes place in Minty Meadow. **It was never once named Lollipop Forest, unlike the original. *This episode looks like that of Episode 5's background, but it is a scene play. Instead, this episode should be Minty Meadow II or Minty Meadow Scene. *This is the first Reality episode that does not have after story. *Footprints in the map of web version lead to level 942 and apparently belong to Misty, because of a horseshoe-shaped footprint. **There are no footprints on mobile version. *This is the first episode after the release of the final Dreamworld episode, Dozy Dawn. **If you look at the background closely, there is Odus hiding behind a tree at the right side. *This episode was released almost one year after the release of Gummy Gardens, and its episode finale are ending with the numbers 5, 9, and 0. *This episode breaks the trend that every episode has at least one candy order level first introduced in Wafer Wharf, this episode has no candy order level at all: **But before the remove of magic mixers, this episode had two candy orders levels. *This episode was originally supposed to introduce the magic mixer, but for unknown reasons, it was removed two weeks before the release. The magic mixer was introduced in level 1326, the first level of Brulee Bay. **Most unreleased versions of its levels were moved to that episode, but they were revised before. *This episode has the most jelly levels in the entire game, with 12 jelly levels. *This is one of only two episodes with only two types of levels, along with Candy Town. *This is the 21st episode in a row in which there is no text in the story. *This is the third episode in a row with no candy frogs. *This is the first episode to not have any UFOs since their introduction. *This is the "first (web) / second (mobile)" episode in Reality that does not need tickets to go on to the next episode. *This episode's pathway is identical to the Episode 5's pathway on web version after where the web version's map has been divided into worlds. Unlike Episode 5, this pathway is copied to the mobile version, and it is much longer. *After the nerf of level 947, every level in this episode has five colours. Category:World openers (Flash) Category:Episodes released in 2015 Category:Grassland-themed episodes Category:Mystery-themed episodes Category:Episodes with reused names